clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Elixir Collector/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Elixir is pumped from Ley Lines coursing underneath your village. Upgrade your Elixir Collectors to maximize their elixir production." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Elixir Collector produces Builder Elixir though an unlimited resource called Ley Lines. **The Elixir Collector can store a certain amount of elixir before it stops producing. The storage capacity will depend on the level. **The Elixir Collector takes up a 3 by 3 space. **When you upgrade your Elixir Collector, uncollected Elixir will be automatically collected. The elixir is lost if you don't have space for it. The Elixir Collector will stop producing Elixir when upgrading. **The Elixir Collector is unlocked at Builder Hall level two. **The Elixir Collector is built and upgraded using Builder Gold. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, it appears to be a glass container with wooden base and ceiling in which a pipe extends out into a pressure gauge to the ground. **At level 2, an additional pipe is added on top. The gauge is also bigger. **At level 3, a third pipe is added. The gauge gets bigger to accommodate the change. **At level 4, a fourth pipe is added and the gauge also gets bigger. **At level 5, the base turns to stone and all the pipes combine into a bigger one that extends right. **At level 6, another tube is added to the left of the container. The side of the base is bolted to the ground with golden bolts. **At level 7, more tubing is added to connect the second tube to the container. A second golden bolt can be seen on the base. **At level 8, the tubes on top were replaced by two wide tubes on top. A third gold bolt can be seen on the base of the collector. **At level 9, the wooden cap on the cylindrical vat is replaced with brass. The collector gets a third large tube coming from the back and a brass reinforcing bar appears on the front of the vat. ---- *'Trivia' **The Builder Elixir pumped is of a darker shade than regular Elixir from the Home Village. **The amount of time needed to upgrade the Elixir Collector in Builder Base is higher than that of the Home Village. **The Elixir inside the Elixir Collector in Ruin has the same color as the Home Village Elixir. * The Catch-Up Point is the time at which the newly upgraded Elixir Collector has equaled the total production of the mine had it not been upgraded - this does not consider recovering the cost of the Builder Gold required to perform the upgrade. Caveat: The Catch-Up Point calculation assumes that the player collects all resources from the Elixir Collector without allowing it to reach its storage capacity, as resource production ceases at that point. If the player is unable to regularly collect and achieve the full potential of the collector, the Catch-Up Point is actually shorter and performing the upgrade becomes more advantageous. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Builder Base